Compressed animal feed blocks are generally made using binding agents such as chemical additives or lignin-based binders to hold the final shape of the product. Compressed blocks are also produced by extruding material into a mold or pressing the extrudate into a mold as a means of setting its shape and hardness. Pellet mills typically produce less gelatinazion of starches and use a combination of mechanical and thermal energy, as opposed to some extruders that use only mechanical energy. Pellet mills typically only compress particles, whereas extruders may compress and expand (e.g., through steam expansion of the particles) the particle. As a result, pellet mills generally soften individual particles and, in contrast, extruders tend to liquefy the dry ingredients due to a combination of high temperature and pressure. However, some binders may not be palatable for the animal consuming the feed block. In addition, binders may add little or no nutritive value to the feed block and may add expense to its production.